MUM!
by multifandomer
Summary: Dan is sleeping over at Phil's house during a thunderstorm. When he gets scared, he ends up sharing a bed with Phil. In the morning, Phil's mum finds them and reveals something that she wasn't meant to.


**Phil POV**

It was a normal Friday night. Sort of. Dan was staying over tonight. Usually one of us is at the others' house, but we don't really sleep over too often because of school and homework. But it is the start of half term, so we don't have to do any homework for Monday, so my dad agreed to let Dan stay over. He was coming over at 5.30, so I have 15 minutes before he was going to be here. My dad had told me to tidy my room so we actually had somewhere to sleep. I looked out my bedroom window to see it had started raining quite heavily. I hope Dan doesn't get too wet on the way here.

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I ran down the stairs to open it. There at the door was Dan, drenched from head to toe. I moved out of the way so he could get inside. He rushed in and threw his stuff down on the floor, before throwing his arms around me. He was freezing.

"Oh my god Dan, get off me. You're wet and cold." I said, trying to pull his arms from around my neck. I managed to get him off me and I could hear his teeth chattering from being cold. He didn't have a jacket, he was only wearing a hoodie that was now completely soaked.

I picked up his bag and grabbed his arm, dragging him upstairs to my room.

"Do you have another set of clothes?" I asked him when we got up there. He shook his head. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of tracksuit bottoms, and then found a t shirt for him to wear. He got out of his wet clothes and I took them downstairs to be dried.

When I got back up there, he was changed and had taken one of my hoodies as well, and was sat on my bed, wrapped up in my duvet. His hair had curled because of the rain, making him look adorable.

"Better?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Much." He said with a grin on his face.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, sitting down next to him on the bed. He shrugged.

"How about we watch a film?" He suggested.

"Sure. You pick one and I'll go get some snacks." I told him. He nodded. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Is Dan here?" I heard my dad say.

"Dan's here?" My mum asked.

"Yeah, he's staying over." I told her. She just smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. "What food do we have?" I asked them.

"How about I order you two a pizza?" My mum asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Half meat feast, half barbeque chicken please." I said walking out the kitchen and back upstairs. Dan was in the process of putting a film in the DVD player.

"Where's the food?" He asked.

"My mum's ordering pizza." He nodded. "What film we watching?" I asked.

"Grown ups." He said, showing me the box. One of mine and Dan's favourites.

We both sat on the bed, quite close to each other. I could still hear Dan's teeth chattering. I turned to look at him as the film started. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"I can't help it." He said.

"Get under the covers then." I told him. He did as I said, pulling the covers right up under his chin.

"You not getting under?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, but complied.

About half an hour later, there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I shouted, not looking away from the screen. The door opened and I immediately smelt food. Dan and I both turned our heads, and my mum was standing there with a pizza box in her hand.

"Well? Do you want it?" She asked. We both nodded. She rolled her eyes, but laughed slightly, bringing the pizza over to us. "Don't make a mess." She said as she walked out, closing the door.

"Food!" Dan said. I laughed and opened the box.

After finishing the pizza, and watching another 3 films, it was midnight. I looked around and noticed we had a lack of food.

"Shall we get some more food?" I asked Dan. He also looked around.

"Yeah. I don't want to starve." I laughed. We both got out the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. My mum was in there getting a glass of water.

"What are you boys doing down here?" She asked.

"Food." Was all I said.

"Well don't stay up to late. Me and your dad are going to bed now." She informed me. I nodded. She walked over and kissed my cheek. "Night boys." She said as she walked out.

"Night!" We both called back. We raided the cupboards and the fridge for food and drinks, taking 4 bags of Doritos, a jar of nutella, a packet of cookies, and 4 cans of coke.

After playing video games for a while, and watching another film, we decided to call it a night. I pulled the mattress that was under my bed out for Dan to sleep on, and made the bed. I turned the light out and we both got comfortable.

About 15 minutes after we had gone to bed, the room lit up, followed by a crash of thunder a few seconds later. I love thunderstorms, counting how many miles away it was. There was another flash of lightning, so I counted in my head. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… CRASH!

"7 miles." I said out loud. I heard Dan chuckle, but it didn't sound right. I let it go though. Another flash. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… CRASH!

"It's getting closer." I said. This time, Dan didn't say anything. There was another flash. I started counting again. 1… 2…

"Phil?" I heard Dan say quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I don't like it." He said in a small voice. I sat up and leaned over the bed so I could see him. Through the dark, I could see him curled under the covers, with just the top of his head sticking out.

"The thunder?" I asked. I heard him move, but couldn't work out what he did. He must have noticed.

"Yeah." He said in the same small voice.

"You want to come up here?" I asked. I heard him move his head again, and then he got up, so he must have nodded. I lifted up one side of the cover for him to slip in. once he was under the covers, I put my arm around him, just as there was another flash. I felt him move closer and bury his head. I hugged him tighter.

"I didn't know you were scared of thunderstorms." I said quietly.

"I just don't like the sound of thunder." He told me.

"Well don't worry. I'll protect you." I smiled. I heard him chuckle again.

"Thank you." He said.

"What are best friends for?" I asked rhetorically. There was another flash. I counted again. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… CRASH!

"It's moving away now." I told him. I felt him nod against me.

After about 10 minutes, you could barely hear it anymore. I looked down at Dan and only then did I notice that his breathing had evened out and his eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep. I smiled and snuggled down a bit, letting the sound of the rain lull me to sleep.

I heard a loud knock, followed by my door opening.

"Boys, it's 11 o'clock. Time to ge– Oh sorry. I didn't know you two were in the middle of something. But it's about time. Phil's had a crush on you for ages Dan, and we all knew it was a matter of time before you got together." My mum said excitedly. My eyes widened. Dan, who had been woken up, looked from my mum to me. I just stared at her wide-eyed and then covered my mouth with my hand.

"MUM?!" I shouted.

"Have I said something wrong?" She asked. I just stared. "I'll leave you two to it then." She said, rushing out the room and closing the door.

"I… er… Just ignore her." I stuttered. Dan was just staring at me.

"Phil?" He questioned.

"Yeah?" I asked innocently.

"What did she mean?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, avoiding eye contact.

"You know what I mean. She said you've had a crush on me for ages. Is that true?" He asked.

"What is this, 20 questions?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"Phil. Answer me." He demanded. I dropped my head.

"Maybe." I said quietly, hoping he didn't hear. Unfortunately, he did.

"What?" He asked, more to himself.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to know, but my mum has a big mouth, and I didn't even know she knew, and she just had to–" There was suddenly a pair of lips on mine. My eyes went wide. He pulled back before I had a chance to respond.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't shut up." He smiled cheekily. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"I– but– you– what?" I stuttered, not being able to form a complete sentence.

"She was right. I do like you too." He smiled shyly at me. "And right now, you're doing an amazing impression of a gold fish." He told me. That snapped me out of it. I laughed slightly.

"So I like you?" I asked.

"Yes I think." He said.

"And you like me?"

"That's what I said." He smiled.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"That we like each other?" He questioned.

"I meant for us. What are we now?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Well, I mean, if you like me, and I like you, doesn't that mean we're like, boyfriends?" I questioned.

"No." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, shocked.

"Well you haven't asked me." He told me. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Asked you what?" I questioned confused. He rolled his eyes.

"If I would be your boyfriend." He laughed.

"Oh." I said. "Do I have to?" I whined.

"You've got to do it properly Phil." He smiled. I sighed.

"Fine. Dan, would you be my boyfriend?" I asked him.

"There you go. Now was that so hard?" He asked, laughing. I hit his arm playfully.

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

"Obviously." He smiled.

"So I can kiss you, right?" I questioned hopefully.

"Not if I get there first." He said, and then leaned forward to connect our lips again. I smiled into the kiss.

We both eventually got up and got dressed, before making our way downstairs. When we got into the living room, my mum was in there. She turned to look at us as we walked in.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Don't listen to me Dan, I'm just–" She started rambling before Dan cut her off.

"It's fine, honestly." He smiled. She looked at me.

"You sure?" I nodded at her, and then reached for Dan's hand. She saw this. "I knew it!" She shouted. We both laughed.

"Okay mum, calm down." I told her.

"Dan, I have to go call your mum. And get my money off your dad." She said, and ran out the room. I laughed before stopping.

"What do you mean 'your money off dad'?" I shouted. I got no reply. "Were they making bets on us?" I questioned. Dan laughed.

"I bet my mum was in on it." He laughed, before kissing me again.

* * *

**I was inspired by a thunderstorm the other day and added it into a prompt I was given. Thank you British weather :D**  
**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this :)**

**Reviews are love :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
